The Twilight Four
by LaViePastiche
Summary: When it comes to rising to a challenge, I never cease to amaze myself. Inside, find four thought-provoking drabbles that took only three months to complete. You know what they say: FOUR OUT OF TWENTY-FIVE AIN'T BAD.
1. Bound

**I do not own the _Twilight_ series. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-five**

**Prompt:** Bound

**Pen name:** LaViePastiche

**Pairing:** Jasper/Maria

**Rating:** T

* * *

**_Bound_**

Peter kicks open my door and effortlessly tugs a squirming, belligerent, mouth-watering human brunette into my room.

He releases the girl with a small push and she stumbles forward.

"Maria says she's _sorry_." He punctuates with an eye-roll. He's grown weary of playing messenger during our frequent stalemates.

The girl freezes, eyes wide, as I approach her slowly. My hand closes around her small neck and I pull her to me. An approving grin spreads across my face as I appraise my peace offering.

Peter exits with another roll of his eyes as I respond, "Tell her I'll consider it."

* * *

**Legna is still making time in her increasingly busy schedule to beta these for me. She's doing this round of Twi-25 as well, so please go check hers out...and Elle's as well while you're at it (you can find both in my favs).**

**Most of these will likely be drabbles...maybe a short O/S here or there.**


	2. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Bitter  
Pen name: LaViePastiche  
Pairing: Jasper, Bella  
Rating: K+

* * *

_**Bitter**_

"Eat it."

I frown. "Why?"

"Jasper, c'mon!"

"It smells repulsive."

"I just want to see you eat it! It's like watching a human eat dirt."

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head, but for some reason, I do it. The lemon slice tastes awful, like how I'd imagine battery acid to taste.

As I chew, Bella watches, bright-eyed and grinning, her excitement literally contagious. After I swallow, I shrug, and it's over.

She watches me for a moment then sighs. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

When she frowns, I'm rather surprised to realize that I'd like to kiss it away.

* * *

**I had to write a lemon drabble for TLYDF's mystery drabbler feature. I wrote this at first as a joke, because Elle signed me up to write a damn 100 word lemon - so I told her I was going to write it literally about a lemon. I thought it might be too silly, and too obvious that it was me, so I didn't use it for TLYDF... but it works for "Bitter" - so win/win! **

**Thanks to Legna989 for the quickie beta job. **


	3. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Comfort  
Pen name: LaViePastiche  
Pairing: Jasper, Peter  
Rating: K+

* * *

_**Comfort**_

"Need to hug it out, Jasper?" Peter was teasing, but I decided to play along, making it a game of "chicken".

"Please?" I asked sweetly, opening my arms.

He hesitated for a moment, but when his eyes met mine, they narrowed and he smirked. "C'mere, big boy." He quickly stepped into my open arms and wrapped his tightly around me, patting my back roughly. "There, there."

I laughed and he laughed, but neither of us let go for a moment. It actually felt sort of good, and I was surprised by the realization that I really kind of needed it.

* * *

**This is a little outtake from the last chapter of SoaPM. I had to write it for ElleCC because she felt teased by Peter's offer of a hug, which never came to fruition. I'm sure iambatnan will appreciate this as well.*eyeroll***

**Thanks to Legna989 for betaing and making me feel like it was _serious_ and _good_ and not just ridiculous. She's got a special power like that, like a mom or something, but less mom-ish (because moms aren't perverts who like threesomes, right?). **


	4. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt: Restraint  
Pen name: LaViePastiche  
Pairing: Bella/Edward, Jasper  
Rating: M

* * *

_**Restraint**_

As soon as I enter the house, it hits me like a tidal wave – a combination of sweet musk and delicious pleasure tinged with anticipation.

I close my eyes and let it wash over me as she softly cries, "Mmm, Edward, _yesss!_"

There's a muffled, masculine groan and then another swell drags me under. They deserve privacy, but I _need _her release.

I barely register my hand rubbing roughly over denim before it slips under my waistband.

Her whimpers soon reach a quiet crescendo and when the final wave – pleasure _fulfilled _– crashes into me, we both gasp, then sigh gratefully.

* * *

**oh em gee, Bella is totally cheating on bb. **

**Thanks to Legna989 for betaing this a while back. And to ElleCC for signing me up to write a damn 100 word lemon. This is my _real_ 'Lemon' drabble for TLYDF. I thought I'd throw it up here so that I could be one entry less fail at the end of the month. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
